Internet girl
by KayKay16
Summary: Alice finds Bella on a dateing service site and they begin to talk... read the rest to find out what happens next . Tell me what you think, this is femslash, and my first femslash. Quick read, may turn into a full story!
1. The hit

_**A/N: Ok so this is simply a teaser, sort of thing. I'm not very sure about this becouse I haven't really writen anything along these lines before, but this is my best try. I would love to here back from any one who reads. It has the potential I think to become a full blown story! So tell me what you think! Thanks! 3KayKay16**_

**_P.S. I do not own the characters..... and such... they belong to Stephanie Meyer_**

The internet, an amazing device, and that's what brought us together. I was on this online dating website. It was mostly just for kicks because I didn't really expect anything to come from it. I made my profile, and picked out one of my better pictures. Then I re read everything and checked over the profile before I submitted it; " Bella Swan. Brown hair and eyes. Single age 18 Forks Washington". There were other details like my height, and religious views. I hit submit, and forgot about it.

It had been at least a month since I had submitted the profile information, and hadn't signed in once. I stumbled across an email from the site in my inbox that said someone was interested. Again for kicks I decided to look into it. I had to get my password from the site again before I could sign in because I forgot it. When they sent me the email telling me the password, I signed in. To my shock it was a female. A short young girl, with spiked hair. Her profile name was Alice, and she was a very pretty girl. Although I had never filled out the interested in male, females, or both area of the profile. I didn't expect a hit from a female!

I then proceeded to look at the rest of her profile. Just out of curiosity. I hadn't had any real interest in her, or at least I didn't think I did. I wasn't bisexual, or I didn't really refer to myself as a bisexual. I had had mixed feelings before, but never really acted on them. So why did this girl pick me of all people? I wasn't sure, but she was online!

After only a few minutes online the little box that was like an instant messenger popped up.

_ALICE SAYS: Hey there sexy! _

_BELLA SAYS: Uh hi._

_ALICE SAYS: Shy are we?_

_BELLA SAYS: Um not really, just a little taken off guard that my profile got a hit……_

_ALICE SAYS: Oh? and why is that, your beautiful! _

_BELLA SAYS: Well as flattering as that is, I'm not really interested in girls….._

_ALICE SAYS: oh…. sorry then I'll leave you alone. _

_**OH GOD I DON'T WANT TO BE RUDE! I think I may have hurt her feelings maybe I should just give it a chance? I mean I have always wondered… what would it be like?**_

_BELLA SAYS: WAIT… I said I wasn't REALLY interested in girls.. I have thought about it though… and if its not right for me I wouldn't mind a new friend! _

_ALICE SAYS: wow… well I don't want to make you do anything for me that you don't want to do!_

_BELLA SAYS: But I want to try this… I always have wanted to just see!_

_ALICE SAYS: Are you sure? I don't want to push you into anything?_

_BELLA SAYS: Your not pushing me…. It could be fun! Even if we don't end up together a friend would be nice! I mean it!_

_ALICE SAYS: Well ya I could use a new friend! Would you like to meat up some time soon just to go for a few drinks, as friends!?_

_BELLA SAYS: Sure… were at maybe we can go this weekend each bring a friend or two?_

_ALICE SAYS: Sounds like a plan! _

_BELLA SAYS: You live in Forks right? Do you know were the café is? We could meet up there? say Saturday at 1 for coffee?_

_ALICE SAYS: Ya I know the place! Sounds good to me… see you there? I gatta get going.. _

_BELLA SAYS: Yep see you there! goodbye for now! :]_

_**Oh wow, did I really just make a date with another GIRL? I always thought if I was going to be experimenting it would be you know, drunk and at some party?! Not while I was sober and over the web!**_


	2. Double disaster

**I**_**A/N: Ok so this is short, and I'm sorry for that. I have been busy. For warning I will be busy this summer and wont be getting alot of writeing out fast. I wont promise any update deadlines. I'm takeing a class at the local community college for the begginging of the summer, and then dettassleing. I will try and update as often as I can though. Also I do not have a beta persay. So if any one is up for the job let me know! Ok so I kind of babbled sorry.. I hope you enjoy! (less then three) Kaykay16**_

**_P.S. I dont own etc etc..._**

It's Saturday, just before 1 p.m., and I'm sitting in my car waiting for the short spiky haired Alice to arrive for coffee, my best friend since diapers, sitting next to me. I look over at him "Jake, thanks for doing this for me, you know you didn't have to."

He looked back down at me his hair pulled back out of his face in a half up pony tale. "Ya, I know…" he paused then added "… but I didn't want to miss out on any girl on girl action!" I quickly reached up and smacked him upside the back of the head, in turn he pretended to be in severe pain.

Jake is the only one who has every known about my mixed feelings, and was actually quiet supportive, and of course teased me often. I told him the summer before sophomore year, it was after a party at which we played truth or dare. I was dared to go into the closet with one of the other girls for a little different version of 7 minutes in heaven. The girl I was dared to go in with was already well known for going both ways. Well lets just say she wanted to do things, but I wasn't sure. In the end I had chickened out. I stormed out of the closet, but thoughts of the way her lips looked right before she was going to kiss me flooded my mind. The sight of her VERY low cut shirt, and the way she was already nicely developed was frozen in my mind. The images ran threw my head for weeks. So I turned to Jake. At first he was a bit shocked, but he accepted it.

Then all of a sudden there was a tapping on my window, pulling me out of my flash back. Jake was busting up laughing as I snapped my head toward the car window. There stood the spiky haired Alice smiling brightly. I quickly reached behind me smacking Jake so he would stop. Then opened the door to discover a knock out blonde standing behind her. The only thing making her look real instead of a Barbie was the pissed off look on her face. I was puzzled, but I didn't have much time to concentrate on that before I was embraced in a huge hug. Then Alice's voice struck my ears for the first time "Oh my gosh!, you are so much more beautiful in person!" It sounded as if an angel had spoke those words.

I quickly responded with red cheeks. "Thanks, your quiet pretty too!" That came out a bit half assed, but in all actuality she was amazingly beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown, and her eyes were almost golden . They shined with excitement set in her pixie shaped face. She wore a stunning black sun dress, and her skin almost sparkled in the dim sunlight.

I couldn't take my gaze off of her as she walked up to the door of the café and held the it for me. A few feet behind me were Jake and the mystery girl. I was having issues keeping much focus on them though, because my gaze was fixed on Alice. She headed to a table in the back of the café as I followed close behind. I could feel a large smirk cross my face as I took her in. Her walk was almost a skip full of energy.

She then quickly pulled a chair out for me and Jake pulled one out for the mystery blonde, who in turn stuck her nose up and took a seat across from me. Jake shook it off, but you could tell he wasn't used to this kind of reaction, Jake never had issues with the girls. They normally swarm around him in a puddle of drool. Yet this girl was blowing him off as some form of scum.

My attention quickly left Jake though as Alice began to speak. "So then who is your friend Bella?"

"Oh, this is my best friend Jake." I said as I gestured toward him. He stood and did a corny bow trying to show off in front of the hot blonde who still looked as pissed as ever.

Alice then gestured across the table and introduced the blonde. "This is Rosalie, she has been one of my best friends since grade one." Rosalie acknowledged her introduction with a slight nod of her head. Her facial expression still as harsh as before. As Jake attempted small talk with Rosalie the Alice began to ask questions.

"So were did you go to high school? " She asked her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Forks high, I just graduated last year." I replied looking down at my cup of coffee that the waitress had just pored for me a minute ago. I was nervous, actually nervous around her. I quickly looked up to make sure she didn't think I was trying to blow her off. Are eyes met and a large smile quickly covered the lower half of her face. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and then a smile on my face.

Alice deffinetly knew how to flirt, you could tell it was something she often did. She had a way with makeing me blush, and I could tell that Jake made some notice off it. He would look up every so often watching my reactions. I was giggling alot, and I wasn't sure if her face was just glowing, or if she was blushing. I looked up at Jake for a moment with a large grin on my bright skarlet face. He gave me one of those looks that just said, "_you like her, and you know it". _

I then looked back up at Alice, takeing in her face. Her eyes seemed so bright, her smile wide accross her face, and her hair falling perfectly around her face. Are eyes meet, and are gaze was held in that moment neither of us able to look away.

It couldnt have been more then 10 seconds before a loud screech snapped us out of it, and back to reality. My head snapped forward only to see Rosalie stomping out the door. A look of confusion consumed Jakes face. Alice quickly stood, turned to me and gave me a quick rushed hug she then whispered "So sorry, I'll get back to you I have to go." and ran after Rosalie.

Then Jake looked at me and I looked at him, both of us puzzled, his jaw on the ground. He then lifted his hands as if he was at gun point and quickly stated, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"


	3. Aftermath

_**A/N So I just finished this chapter, again it is short, I'm sorry about that. I still don't have a beta, so if you want to fill the position let me know. I really tried to push this out fast so it may not be up to par, so I am willing to make some changes, and if anyone has suggestions on it let me know. I also have had questions on if there are vampires, human, etc. I really want to just let you draw your own conclusions, Bella is human, but as for Jake, Alice, Rose, and now Edward, you can decide becouse I am not sure of what I'm doing with them, I write as I go, so I am leaving it to were I can clerify later on, and not have it clash. OK well I started babbling again, so review... thanks! (less then three) kayla**_

I was still in shock as I made my way to the car after my brief meeting up with Alice. Jake followed close behind me not saying anything. I was glad Jake new when to talk and when it would be in his best interest to stay quiet.

I was thinking, and when I am engrossed in thought I don't like to be bugged with small talk. I took a few minutes digging threw my purse for my keys, reminding me I should really clean it out, on top of other thoughts running threw my head. I pushed past my cell phone, wallet, and several different make up items till I found them at the bottom.

I quickly unlocked the door and hit the button to let Jake in the passenger side. I could barely focus on driving. As I replayed the entire ordeal in my head, seeing her face, her hug, her scent, the way her hair framed her face, and that dress! I still wasn't sure what I was feeling, but I knew I wanted to see her again. The thing that replayed in my head what Rosalie's exit. I wasn't sure what was wrong, what I did, or what I said, but something upset her. I then thought back to what Jake could have done, but came up with nothing.

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" Jake screamed snapping me out of my day dream and back to the road. It was to late, I swerved too far, and hit a parked car on the side of the road. On impact Jake and I were jolted forward, only are seatbelts holding us back. Immediately I turned to Jake, who unexpectedly was in hysterics laughing. I on the other hand was beyond worried for him, but once I realized he was ok I smacked him on the shoulder. I quickly got out of my car, and by now a large group of people had gathered around by now, most snickering.

Before long the owner of the car pushed his way threw the crowd. I should have known who it was by the car, but once I saw his shaggy caramel colored hair I knew. Edward walked at a quick pace over to me, a look of humor and shock covered his face. "So, it's not enough to break my heart you have to break my car now too?" remarked my ex- boyfriend jokingly.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really, really am! I wasn't paying as much attention to the road as I should have been!" I remarked, letting the whole breaking his heart comment go. Even though I did break up with him, it wasn't like he didn't see it coming. We used to have a lot of fire in our relationship, but after a while it started to fade. We almost tried to avoid each other, and talking about us when we did go places. It just wasn't meant to be, but we still talked often.

We quickly took care of the legal end of an accident, traded insurance and information. All the while Jake stayed in the car, he was never a fan of Edward even when we were dating. In the end it was about a thousand dollars damage combined. After everyone cleared, I got back in my car, and Edward left. Jake then quietly raised his hand for a high five with a meek smirk on his face. I just shook my head and left him hanging. Things were silent the rest of the way home. I dropped Jake off at the reservation, and headed back to my house.

I pulled in the drive, and noticed there weren't any lights on so I knew Charlie must have gone out tonight. It was already 8 o'clock, and I was exhausted from all that went down today. I went inside and threw my keys on the table with my purse, and hung up my coat. Right now the couch looked amazing as I pulled off my shoes. I proceeded to lay on the couch for a while watching old re runs of cartoons that I was far to old for, and before I knew it I drifted into sleep.

I must have been dreaming because I was back in the café. Relieving the past almost perfectly. My mind focused mostly on Alice. I saw her skin shining brightly in my mind, her dress flowed, and her hair was perfect. I was very content in my dream until this shifted to a less pleasant part of are meeting. Rosalie, her face contorted, her eyes piercing, and how she looked hard as stone. She kept staring at me, then when I looked back to dream Alice, I went from blushing to mortified as she morphed into Rosalie!

Before I knew it my eyes popped open and sat up in a cold sweat.


	4. Explanations

**_A/N! ahhh ok, so I just wrote this with in the last like hour, and I know that its not gramatcially correct nor will my authors note, but I have a new beta who will be helping me along with any of my friends who will read it, so i will have a revised version up soon, this is just so those of you who have waited for months now for the next chapter can get a bit of a sigh of relief with the chapter explanations. I cant promise when the next chapter will come out nor when this one will be corrected untill then im open to suggestions on how i can make this better! thanks again! (less then three) kaykay_**

I had been awake for a while now, but that dream from the other night still was on my mind. All I could see were Rosalie's eyes piercing threw me, her stare cold yet filled with so much heat from the pure hatred she seemed to have for me. I didn't understand what her problem was, I mean, I don't hardly even know more then her name, yet she hates me.

I tried to continue focus on other things so I didn't have to deal with that look that seemed etched in my memory. I decided to fill my day with chores that needed to be done hoping it would keep my mind off of it all. I made Charlie a quick breakfast first before he went off to work. Then decided that there was some laundry to be done. Sadly even as I loaded more and more chores to the list I couldn't get that look out of my mind. No matter what I did I felt like she was there sending lazars threw the back of my head. I could not take it any longer! Something wasn't right, and I needed to know why I couldn't focus on Alice, only on that harsh stare.

I decided to check the website to see if Alice was on, maybe she could give me some explanation. After I finished putting away the last of the laundry I walked to my room and opened the lid of my computer. After a moment it loaded, and I was quickly trying to recall that damn password. After frantically searching my mind I came up with the right one.

I scanned the page for any sign that she was online, or even an email. But before I could get half way down the page, the box in the corner with her name appeared.

"Bella?" appeared shortly after the box

"Hello" was all I could think of to start with.

"I really am sooo sorry about yesterday, I though Rose would be ok going along….. but there is something I need to tell you….." My heart raced as I read that, because even in that short time I was with her, I couldn't help but feel like maybe there could be something, and now she was about to end all chances I had.

"well…. what is it?" was all I could bring myself to say. I sat almost shacking in my chair I was so nervous!

"Well, Bella, Rose was once more to me then my best friend. I thought she had finally gotten over that a while ago, and would be okay to come with me, I guess I was wrong. You see we had something very special since we were young. We had grown up together as kids, and discovered that maybe there was more to our friendship. Around age 14 she finally spilled that she liked me more then friends, something I was never brave enough to say. I think we knew before that, but she was the first to really express it with words.

From then on, sleep over's weren't as innocent. We grew closer, and explored new things together. At 17 we became each others firsts. Rosalie was completely head over heals, but I just didn't feel that spark, that something really special that would hold us together forever. I was content and maybe even happy with Rose, but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted that Wow factor, that connection that is beyond any other. Well, now I am sure that Rose has not gotten over the fact that I wanted to see other people, and I truly am sorry for how she treated you."

"Wow, I had no idea." was again the most I could say, even after that small essay Alice had written. I wasn't expecting the entire back story, but it made sense as to why Rose was upset. I was the newest think, that "wow factor" that she wasn't. I really had issues believing that as I set up my next date with Alice. We were going to meet at the park in town Saturday evening. Hopefully there would de no mishaps since we decided to go alone this time.

As I went to bed my mind still continued to digest the fact that Alice and Rose had been lovers, and as I did I could still see that glare of pure loathing on the face of that angel like girl.


End file.
